Winter
by Diamond-04
Summary: WARNING: WEIGHT GAIN if you are not comfortable with this, please don't read! John was some trouble keeping his weight under control during the holidays. Established JohnxSherlock with John as the gainer and Sherlock as the very, very pleased FA
1. Chapter 1

Winter was always awful, awful to him. It had never bothered him too much before, he had learned to live with it, but John had the annoying and certainly useless ability to gain weight faster than any other human being he had ever met. He was never terribly overweight though; he was a military man and a doctor and he usually took tremendous care of his  
>body, but winter was always awful, awful to him.<p>

This year was undoubtedly no exception, John was never very fond of the cold; he would not go outside unless he absolutely had to, and spent hours writing on his blog, working on medical records, helping Sherlock with his 'experiments' or simply watching telly. Let's just say he wasn't getting as much exercise as he used to. But the food, of course was the worst part; with the holidays, Mrs Hudson's cooking… he had also concluded that sending Sherlock to the store was not a good idea in the least; he would arrive home with anything but what was on the list John gave him –John could forget about vegetables alright-. On the bright side, they had made amazing discoveries in the culinary department, so he was grateful for that. Alas, in conclusion, John had been putting on a couple of pounds almost weekly since the beginning of winter.

He didn't mind terribly that his clothes felt tighter and his belly poked out of his trousers ever so slightly; that was nothing a big, warm, knitted sweater couldn't hide perfectly fine. He had an entirely different problem; there was no way, no way on this earth Sherlock was ever seeing him naked like that. John had heard Sherlock tease his brother about his diet innumerable times, and he was terrified, to say the least, that Sherlock would sneer at his weight in contempt too. So the weeks went by and John's clear determination to lose the weight had transformed into mild intention, sad disappointment and not-too-helpful-in-his-current-situation stress eating.

Sherlock didn't even seem to notice they were not having sex. It seemed the man could go years without –unlike John, who was getting slightly desperate, may I add- and not once in that entire time he questioned John's decision to 'go to bed early'.

That night too, with half a doughnut in one hand and half already in his belly, he got up from his chair with the sole intention of going to his bedroom and getting some sleep. Sherlock, it seemed, had other intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

-Where are you going?

John, that wasn't expecting Sherlock's intervention, stopped in the act looking mildly confused.

-I… to bed. Just to bed.

He pointed to the bedroom, trying his hardest to look as innocent as possible.

-Wait for me.

Sherlock stood up and passed right by John, heading to the room. He turned around for a second and motioned him to follow. John's throat was in a knot, knowing what was coming, but he followed anyway. When he entered the bedroom Sherlock was already getting rid of his shirt.

-Sherlock, please, I'm sorry but I'm really tired tonight. I just want to go to bed.

Sherlock sighed and turned to face him, arms crossed around his bare chest. God, he was so thin.

-Cut it, John, we both know what's really happening here.

John swallowed.

-We… we do?

Sherlock didn't even try to hide the contemptuous grin

-Please.

John's eyes lowered to the ground while he tried to find the right words to explain himself.

-I'm sorry Sherlock, I really am. I know I haven't been trying my best to lose it…

He was cut by Sherlock's mouth practically colliding with his. After a couple of seconds Sherlock broke the kiss and looked at John in the eyes.

-Don't you dare, don't you dare lose a _pound,_ John Watson

John hadn't a clue of what was happening at that moment. He might have looked baffled because Sherlock continued talking.

-I didn't say anything before because I feared you would be somehow offended but…John, I know you were ashamed of your body but I find it…

He placed a slightly shaky hand on John's protruding tummy.

-Perfect. Just perfect.

It was Sherlock's turn now to look to the ground in shame.

-I can't keep lying to you. And I can't resist you anymore. Please, John.

Those few seconds of silence seemed to last an eternity. John couldn't articulate a word. He thought Sherlock would be upset, not turned on. Not that he was complaining…

Oh, the hell with it! John took a step closer to Sherlock and kissed him with a passion neither had experienced in months. Oh God, he had missed him. John put his arms around Sherlock's waist and drew him tighter. He could hear the muffled moan Sherlock couldn't suppress when he felt John's belly so close to his groin. Sherlock placed his hands on John's sides and started to gently squeeze the fat there.

-John, are you sure you are okay?

-Are you kidding? I feel fantastic.

-Good. Take off your shirt.

It was the first time John was in front of Sherlock like that for simply too long. It seemed like Sherlock couldn't believe his eyes. Before John could react he went on his knees and started laying light kisses on his flabby stomach. John wasn't sure why, but it felt _marvelous_. He started wiggling and moaning at Sherlock's touch at an embarrassing fast rate. Soon enough, Sherlock had reached John's zipper and freed his erection. His warm breath on his cock was impossibly delightful.

-Sit down on the bed.

As Sherlock got rid of his on trousers, John complied and was amazed at how the fat on his tummy covered about half of his erect cock. He felt his face go warmer in shame but Sherlock wasn't in the least bothered.

-God John, you are perfect.

He leaned to take his erection in his mouth, slowly at first, teasing the tip with his tongue and making sure he was sucking on every last inch, but when he put one of his hands on his own erection and the other on Johns midsection, caressing and squeezing on handfuls of fat, the rhythm began to accelerate almost violently.

John had been reduced to a moaning, quivering mess. One of his hands was tangled in Sherlock's curls, the other grabbing to the sheets of the bed for dear life. He could see his own belly go up and down with the thrusts of his hips and actually understood that Sherlock found it so erotic.

Sherlock came with a deep growl and let go of John's dick. A second later he was besides him on the bed, kissing his neck and pumping him with his slick hand. John came just a few strokes later, whimpering Sherlock's name.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breaths. John had never felt so relieved in his life. Sherlock looked fairly satisfied with the whole thing too.

-Sherlock…

-Hm?

-Do we have any more doughnuts?

Sherlock chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

-Of course we do.


End file.
